The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by Confused23
Summary: Based on the song, I present a one-shot. Hermione is falling apart, her life seems to be on hold and there isn't a way to move on. Until.


**Hey guys. So I last posted on in 2010 and this piece of writing has been 5 years in the making (not a very active 5 years though). Forgive me for any mistakes!**

**Also, expect fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, the books, the characters.**

Hermione Granger flopped down on her plush leather couch and almost fell asleep again. Her life had been a wreck for the past 2 months and here she was, late for work for the second time. Her heart clenched painfully at the thought of all that had happened.

As if to distract herself, she hurriedly dressed and left to work without breakfast.

She rushed through the crowded street of muggle London and stopped a block away from the tall building of the company she worked for. She pushed the glass door of a coffee shop, let the toasty warm air hit her and waited patiently in the long queue for a coffee.

As she waited, a tall greying woman walked over, after she'd been observing Hermione for awhile. She tried to start a conversation but Hermione, being half asleep and getting increasingly impatient to avoid missing out on another 10 minutes of work, rejected all the woman's attempts.

Eventually, the woman gave up trying to catch her attention and decided to get straight to the point.

"He's waiting for you, you know."

Hermione eyes flitted sharply to the woman.

"Who's waiting?"

"Think of all the men you know with broken hearts."

The brunette at first thought of Ron. But remembered it had been almost 10 years since their break up.

_I can't see myself with you _

An unwelcome memory seemed to form before her very eyes. She watched as she broke two hearts, she watched herself act like a selfish, cold-hearted woman. She watched as he looked at her and left the room.

No, it couldn't be. Not him.

The scene vanished and the empty space where the old woman had been standing stared at her.

"Who..?" She looked around but did not spot the woman. Trying to shrug off the strange words, she moved up the line.

_He's waiting for you_

And thus her day began with more haunting memories of what happened between her and her ex-fiancé

* * *

**THE MAN WHO CAN'T BE MOVED**

_A young man about 30 years of age with blonde hair has taken a liking to living on the corner of Prince Albert Road, London. Although he has been informed by many concerned police officers that the corner is not an area for a home and a large amount of money will be charged for this offence, the man is refusing to move. Officers have tried a more physical approach but seem to be barricaded by an invisible border. _

"_I've never felt anything like it. It's like trying to walk through an unbreakable sheet of glass." Sergeant Young, one of the officers who attempted to move the man, reported to The London Telegraph yester morning. _

_Many have come to the conclusion that the man is on a religious mission, but the sign lying beside him says otherwise. It states 'Please come back. I'm waiting for you.' The young man also has a picture of a young woman with curly, brown hair. _

"_He's asking everyone to tell her that he's waiting for her." Said an elderly woman. _

_Who is this mysterious woman? Will she return to the awaiting man? _

**THE EX-DEATHEATER WHO CAN'T BE MOVED**

_The infamous Draco Malfoy, aged 30, is said to be living in muggle London. Where? On the corner of an exceptionally busy street. In what? A muggle invention named a 'sleeping bag'. _

_Mr .Malfoy has surprisingly made muggle headlines in which he has been named 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved'. After a devastating break up between himself and Miss Hermione Granger, it seems that he is unable move on and has decided to place himself at the corner where they had supposedly first met after graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (see 2/10 issue for interview). _

_He holds a picture of our beloved Miss Granger and requests that _–

The Prophet flew, joining The London Telegraph on the floor. Hermione stomped on both newspapers as tears flowed continually down her cheeks. Then she collapsed.

Lying there, she felt small and horrible. She'd told him that she didn't want to continue their engagement and that she couldn't see them married. She'd broken her own heart and his. He hadn't argued or pleaded. Her bright sunny life darkened and the misery of losing him took over. She stopped talking to the people she loved – Ron, Harry, Ginny. Work became something she dreaded.

Why did he have to come back so loudly after leaving so quietly?

Instead of announcing his marriage to some other lucky woman, he was declaring that he still loved her. After she'd smashed his heart into pieces.

She really wasn't worth it, she thought.

Biting her lip, she reached for a pen and paper and wrote a note to Harry. She was, after all, meeting him the next day at _Jean's Cabaret _which was situated a few metres away from the corner of Prince Albert Road.

* * *

Harry read Hermione's note once more and sighed. He retrieved his tiny, repeatedly sharpened quill from under the cat and snatched the piece of parchment that was wedged between the two drawers on the right hand side of his desk.

_Hermione_, he wrote,

_You can't keep running away from the love of your life forever. I know, I know it sounds cliche but you understand. __I love you; do you see me running away fro__ – No wait, that's a terrible example but you get my drift._

_All I'm saying is that I think you're making an extremely stupid mistake and it doesn't matter if he was an ex-deatheater because I don't care, so why should you? And it also helps that you're in love with him. And that he makes you happy. _

_Think about it. _

_I'll see you tomorrow, at 5. _

_Harry._

He read over the letter with a look of satisfaction and tied it to Hedwig II.

* * *

Harry anxiously waited outside _Jean's Cabaret_. It was half past five and Hermione still hadn't arrived. Perhaps his reply hadn't helped as much as he thought it would.

He thought of the only thing he could do and straightened up. Glancing over at the corner of the street, he fidgeted with his coat then strolled over to the man drinking a bottle of Butterbeer and nodded to him.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

Harry hesitated before asking, "Why?"

Draco eyed him suspiciously and Harry wondered what there was to be suspicious about.

"It's none of your business."

Harry was somewhat offended but decided not to pursue the matter further.

"Alright then, whatever your reason is, why don't you just get up and apparate to her apartment?"

"I refuse to move."

"How do you know she'll come back?"

"I just know she-"

Draco's eyes suddenly widened and he scrambled to stand up.

"You're still waiting." Came Hermione's voice.

* * *

She stood in front of Harry and Draco, her chest heaving as she took deep breaths in and out.

"Of course I'm still waiting. I'd wait forever for you." Draco said pleasantly, as if it were a known fact.

Hermione unexpectedly became angry.

"Oh don't give me that! You didn't come back..." Her voice faltered.

Draco wanted to argue that he didn't want to leave her; she left him. She was the one that didn't want him to come back.

She wiped her eyes and blinked rapidly. They were silent.

Finally after a moment, Hermione spoke.

"I woke up this morning and for the sixtieth time in two months, I thought of how much I missed you. Then I read the paper and I hated you. I hated you for making me the worst possible person on the face of the planet-" She broke off.

Draco fought the urge to hug her and tell her she was the best possible person on the face of the planet. Instead he stood silent and watched her intently.

Hermione shivered and pulled her green jacket tighter around her body.

"Look at you." She shook her head, "I'm standing here, telling you everything and you don't speak. It's as though you aren't listening…you just stood there, Draco; and you accepted everything. You didn't fight for me, Draco, and I couldn't – can't – help but wonder how you really felt."

Draco felt the air leave his lungs and his heart beat faster. He moved towards her and grabbed the tops of her arms. Her breath hitched and she looked up him with wide brown eyes. They both vaguely registered retreating footsteps.

"I didn't want to leave! You didn't want me, Hermione."

She shook her head, not wanting to open her mouth for fear she'd burst into tears.

Draco stared at her, frustration building up inside him.

"I want you so much. But you pushed me away...because of my past. Don't deny it." He demanded when she flinched.

"I love you, Hermione. I can't move on, because I am still and will always be in love with _you_. Don't you understand that?" His voice was softening. His hands were now at her waist and hers clenching his shoulders. Their breaths mingled as they gazed at one another.

Tears escaped Hermione's eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you again." She whispered.

"You will. And I will. But the thing here is that; I can't move. I won't move on from you. We just need to stay with each other. " As he spoke he cupped her cheek with a cold hand, her warmth seeped into his skin.

"You won't leave me again?"

"No." He smiled softly, willing her to give in. She closed her eyes, eyelashes trimmed with frozen tears, and smiled.

And then the whole world seemed to be cheering.

**MALFOY HAS MOVED**

_It seems there was a touching reunion between the famous Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy last evening, in muggle London. The couple was a source of entertainment for muggle passer-byers whom, once they had embraced (as shown in the photograph below), cheered merrily for the couple. It has been reported that their previously cancelled wedding will occur next month. Word of guests attending has yet to be reported._


End file.
